undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Reapertale
|Sans}} '''Sans '''is the God of Death along with Papyrus. Profile He once loved a person very much (he fell in love with Frisk), but when he touched that person, it died a slow, painful death and they told Reaper that he was only using him. Reaper was shocked at that fact, and so a heartbroken Reaper turned almost crazy, as he tried to kill himself, and he begged his brother for death... When that all failed, he went to kill AUs to fulfill himself. The goddess of life, Toriel, helped him though it, and they both became very good friends.. However, bits of his soul were gone after he had gave it to the person he "loved". Also, he is not on good terms with his brother. Later, his brother dies he tries not to live on it. Personality Sans was okay with what he had. Reaping sinful souls had been what he'd done for the past centuries, and he didn't enjoy it, but he could manage it. Unfortunately, after he had accidentally killed the person he loved, he went crazy, and suicidal, with bits of his soul lost. Toriel helped him, getting back his sanity. However, his soul is still not complete, and he is still partially insane. He is back to normal, for the most part. He still can become uncontrollable and temporarily crazy sometimes, though. Appearance Sans is a skeleton with a black hooded robe. He has wings that appear and disappear at his will. He has a scythe as a weapon. Sans doesn't like his job, but tries his best to hide it. He is calm most of the time and hides his feelings. He can be nice and funny once you get to know him. He has a fear of dolls and clowns. Reaper is very scared of Gaster. Abilities Likely Omnipresent: Exists as the conceptual manifestation of death itself, meaning he is everywhere that death exists, he and Papyrus were also directly stated by Gaster to be everywhere, although it may have been metaphorical more than literal. Death Manipulation: Existing as death itself, Reaper Sans is capable of negating natural forms of durability, and instantly killing nearly any creature with a soul. He can also kill most creatures with a touch. His Scythe, similarly to his own attacks, can negate natural forms of durability, and instantly kill nearly any creature with a soul. Immortality: Does not age and can likely reincarnate or resurrect even if killed. Non-Corporeal: Self-explanatory. Darkness Manipulation: Self-Explanatory. Invisibility: Any beings lower than a god cannot see him, although people in their final moments are an exception. Flight: Self-explanatory. Resistance to Darkness Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation: Self-explanatory. Fun Facts * Reaper Sans has a coffee addiction. * He likes puns. * He kills everything he touches. (Oops!) * Every time someone takes a un-sinful and pure soul Reaper becomes very weak and sick and a bit of his soul is diminished. * Reaper sans can delay 5 minutes * Reaper sans is powerful, limited to 10 seconds. Reapertale sans 1 by jbdganikun-d9zomdl.jpg|"TIME'S UP KID" Death’s come to visit.png| SomethingI'veCreatedThatCannotWilt.png|"Something I've created that cannot wilt." ALL_THE_SANSES! -Edited.png|Reapertale Sans sprite by TheNitroFlamer|link=http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheNitroFlamer Reaper Sans.png The god of death Sans.jpeg|HIs scythe almost looks like a gaster blaster|link=327854834 Category:Reapertale Category:God Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:The Judge Role Category:Male Category:Roles